Death Wish
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: When you've lost all that matters how do you respond to an offer of possible death?
1. Death Wish

Death Wish

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke sits still. His parents had died years ago. Now his brother was dead also. Apparently he had an uncle still alive that lived near. The boy quickly became involved in anything that kept him busy. Martial arts, dance, languages, anything at all. The busy schedule left him too exhausted to feel. And that was how Sasuke wanted it.

Madara didn't have to bother with the boy if he was never around. It was much easier than taking time to actually deal with the boy. He had not asked for Fugaku and Mikoto's son. At least not for the 'rebel' son. There wasn't anyone else to take him, at least that he knew of. Currently Madara left Sasuke to whatever he was doing as he left for work.

Sasuke himself had been lying across a wood floor. He had fallen asleep there after practicing most of the night. The thought was the maid would find him when she showed up to clean. Simple enough plan.

The teen sleeps until there's noise at the door. The noise only makes Sasuke growl and find his bedroom. He lops along the his bed. Still too tired to bother to do anything else. The female enters early. She expects to find Sasuke lying somewhere. It was only five-thirty. Though she kind of hoped the teen would be awake, that way bringing her 'nephew' with her wouldn't be awkward. After all the boy's parents never cleaned from a living. "You're welcome to watch. Or sit somewhere. Don't touch anything. I don't need trouble." The response she receives in a silent nod. She smiles lightly, "a teenager like here; maybe he's home." Her voice sounds hopeful. Even if Sasuke isn't home is still might to at least a conversation. She didn't know if it would or not. Kaname sits along a chair watching. He shrugs lightly when asked a question. He hears the sound of breathing in another room. He makes his way towards the sound. Kaname finds a raven boy asleep across a bed with shoes still on. The vampire opts to remove the raven teen's shoes.

The female cleaning see Kaname taking the other boy's shoes off. "Poor baby is exhausted." "He doesn't look like a baby. I would guess maybe, sixteen to eighteen." The female smirks. "He's sixteen. Why?" "Why does he look like he's punishing himself?" "From what I know he's alone. Only his uncle is around." Kaname tilts his head lightly. "He doesn't have the aura of a child." "He's had hardships." "Like what?" "His parents died in an accident. His brother died of some weird illness."

Kaname nods lightly. "Where are the rest of his family?" "Very curious, are you? Well from what I've heard he doesn't have any that would rival his uncle for custody." The somewhat older 'boy' eyes the textbook on the bed. "His studies?" "He's ahead of his class. He doesn't keep friends. He's calculating and cold."

Upon hearing the last bit Kaname decides his next move. It was possible to get the teen asleep in front of him to just let him create a vampire. Weighing his options a bit Kaname chose to just talk to the teen for now.

Sasuke wakes to someone watching him. It was kind of creepy. Closing his eyes once the Sharingan is active as the teen's eyes come open again. "Now what is that?" "A family ability. Why? Who are you?" "Kaname Kuran. A family ability, huh? Are you human?" Sasuke rolls his eyes, "as opposed to what?" "Well...I'm a vampire." If Kaname had been at the academy he would've been causing quite a bit of problems. Sasuke laughs. "You expect me to believe that you are a vampire?" Kaname tilts his head, "what exactly do your eyes see?" "Everything." Kaname watches the teen stare at him confidently. It was a new experience. He had not had someone stare at him so confidently in a long time.

Kaname had also never met a human with eyes like the teen's own. They drew him in. their crimson color only seems to intrigue the vampire more. The teen did not believe Kaname stating he was a vampire. "I can prove it." He was still staring into a pair of crimson eyes. "How, by making me one?" Kaname smirks. The teen had brought it up, not him. "If you want it to be proven that way." Sasuke makes a face. Kaname smirks, "you shouldn't do that. You don't look very inviting when you do." "How do you make a vampire?" "Drink someone's blood, then share your own." Kaname moves forward. He is a bit surprised when the teen moves slightly. Apparently the teen's eyes had kept up with his movements. Sasuke tilts his head, "what's the down side?" "You could die." The teen looks at the other male a moment as if considering the statement.

The response amuses Kaname. "Fine, use me to prove what you say." Kaname smirks. He had expected the reply. He moves forward swiftly sinking his fangs through skin.


	2. The Next Vampire

The Next Vampire

By: Silverwolf

Kaname smirks; everything had gone as he wanted. It was rare for a human to have such a power as Sasuke's eyes, but now Kaname could put them to use among the Night Class. He had not received a protest when the question of adoption came forward. Sasuke would lose nothing in the process. And the teen had shown Kaname some very interesting sword play. Sasuke Uchiha 'died'. A new life for the teen could begin; as Sasuke Kuran.

Kaname steps forward along with Sasuke. The were in front of the Moon Dormitory. "They are going to have questions. Are you prepared to have those questions answered?. I don't plan to leave them guessing." "That doesn't matter to me. I'll show them whatever you want. Just don't expect me to befriend anyone. Also the one you've described to be doesn't bother me at all." Kaname nods; he had expected such an answer. The raven teen steps forward unbothered as Kaname enters the head master's area. Sasuke did not speak as Kaname speaks to the head master about enrolling the teen in Cross Academy.

Yuki rambles a bit watching Sasuke. The teen doesn't take interest in her. Zero places a hand along his gun. Sasuke places a hand along his chokuto. The female watches Sasuke unsure of what to say. "You can ask what ever you want." "Well...where were you born?" "Konoha City." "I would ask how old you are, but vampires live longer that we do so that might be rude." "Sixteen." "What?" "I'm sixteen. I can't answer for anyone else though."

Ruka stand with the others as Kaname steps into the Moon Dorm. They all stare at the crimson eyed raven. Ruka spoke before any of them did. "A vampire with eyes like blood?" Kaname looks at Sasuke, "what do your eyes tell you?" "The others around this place are not fighters. The bunch in front of us are. But you overpower them with ease. Why do you ask?" Kaname watches the rest stare. Sasuke closes his eyes briefly, onyx replaces crimson. "His eyes are interesting at the least." "Who is he?" "He is now Sasuke Kuran." "Where did he come from?" Sasuke looks towards the female. "Does that matter?"

Kaname smirks lightly. He had not expected the be to become a social butterfly overnight. Ruka makes a face. "It does." "Konoha." The word makes the eyes of all the vampires widen. Konoha was a gated city that secluded itself from others for the most part. They had heard rumors of the humans in Konoha having powers. If it was true then Kaname brought them someone not even Rido would know about. And the teen presented powers before he became one of them.

Raven hair shifts where it lies as Sasuke looks about the Moon Dorm. Ichijo realizes exactly what Kaname was up to; creating a vampire that could overpower the others simply because he had power to begin with. Sasuke would be considered the lowest of the low by the Senate. The difference was Sasuke had power as a human. Kaname had created a hell of a vampire.

Sasuke sits along the stairs without a word to the rest of the members of the Moon Dorm. They were all still a bit surprised at what Sasuke had proven with his eyes.

**A/N: I wrote this while stuck at my aunt's house sometime ago. I've been a bit apprehensive about posting it. I finally have. I'm not sure where it'll go from this point though. And I can't really say it's complete. So I'm open to ideas. Most liked wins. **

**ItachiSilverwolf**


	3. Friday Night

Friday Night

By: Silverwolf

Yuki stands watching the member of the Moon Dorm. Rukastarts the songs she was playing again. She and Rima dance a bit trying to attract attention. Kanamedoesn't bother even looking Rumba's way. The music from another room attracts his attention. Sasuke sits at a desk completely something. "What was that?" Sapsucker shrugs, "an essay due at my old school." Kaname watches as Sasuke clicks something else on the screen. "What are you doing now?" "Changing songs." "What is the song?" Sasuke smirks, "actually my brother liked the band and that son. The song is called El Distorto de Melodica and it's by Everclear." Kaname watches as Sasuke returns to the essay. "Why complete as assignment for a class you no longer have?" Sasuke shrugs, "I guess just to have something to do." "What is this one?" Sasuke grins, "Godsmack. Why?" "And the song?" "The Enemy." Kaname grins slightly, "now that one I kind of like." Sasuke laughs, "that's because you think you can apply it to others." Kaname smirks slightly, "you pay too much attention to others." Sasuke smirks, "shinobi rule." Kaname watches Sasuke. "What else is possible?" Sasuke tilts his head, "that all depends on who. There are five gated cities with use of chakra."

Kaname grins slightly, "Then I might just collect." Sasuke looks towards the pure blood. "You would need me to find someone worth the trip. It's not like you can pick anyone. Like here not everyone is able to fight. And some use chakra better than others." Kaname hears a 'ping' sound. "What's the reason for that?" Sasuke types swiftly, "Naruto." Sasuke types again, "a blonde with no family that is usually annoying." "Well what does he want?" Sasuke clicks on the song playing, "to be annoying." Kaname watches as Sasuke types a third time. "He's annoying and yet you reply to him." Sasuke shrugs, "something to do." "The girl's are busy dancing around." Sasuke shakes his head, "no. They have eyes for someone all ready." Sasuke changes the song. Kaname slowly is attracted to the lyrics. "What is that?" Sasuke laughs, "that is Shinedown. The song is Devour." Kaname points to a Faygo can. "The blonde, whatever his name is..." "Empty?" Sasuke shrugs and hands it across the desk. Aido goes to protest until he realizes who has the can. Sasuke watches Kaname finish the contents, "gross. And not because it belonged to someone else. Because of it being sugary crap." Sasuke scroll down the play list. "Best song so far." He clicks to mouse. Kaname and Sasuke both sit reciting lyrics. The pure blood is perched on the desk. Ruka looks at bit surprised when Kaname restarts the song. The pair seem to know the song well. Kaname tilts his head. "What?" "There's a difference between those lyrics and me." Sasuke looks at Kaname, "the animal I have become..." "Is the real me." The pair laugh.

Sasuke hears the 'ping' of an instant message. "Finally." "He came back?" Sasuke nods. "I still don't understand why you speak to him if he is annoying." Sasuke types, "I still don't understand why anyone would just tell someone they are a vampire." Kaname shrugs, "because I needed entertainment." Sasuke makes a face, "you needed my eyes." Kaname looks away. "you are too observant." Sasuke shrugs. "There is another level to the trait that intrigues you." "Really now?" Sasuke nods. "Why tell me?" Sasuke shrugs, "why not. You're the one that said no secrets." Sasuke looks at the screen. "He's going to bed." Kaname shrugs, "he lives by day."

Sasuke looks at Kaname, "I so want to spar you again." The pure blood laughs, "most would never admit that." Sasuke watches Kaname, :"but you're amused by the fact that I will." "Of Course." Sasuke watches Kaname, "you thinking about collecting?" "Possibly." Sasuke glances towards the turned off netbook. "Then we should hunt someone that isn't going to be looked for." Kaname nods. Sasuke looks towards the others gathering in the doorway. "If you all have been listening then I welcome your opinion." They all sit silent. Kaname looks towards Sasuke, "I believe you have someone in mind."

Sasuke smirks, "now I'm going to have to change the way my brain works. You're catching on." Kaname laughs. A voice comes from the doorway. "Did he really prepare to fight Kiyru?" Kaname laughs, "without a second thought." The other vampires laugh loudly. "How do you expect to collect from the other cities?" Kaname shrugs, "I'll think of something. Besides I have all of you to put to use also." Sasuke stares at the rest of those gathered in the doorway. "Anyone else have a thousand questions about that I do?" Then all shake their heads as Sasuke glares at them.

Kaname isn't exactly surprised be the reaction to the glare. Sasuke seems happy with his method of silencing the Night Class. Kaname is still perched on Sasuke's desk as the teen decides to finish notes for a book he's reading. Kaname sticks his hand in front of the paper. Sasuke glares at Kaname. The pure blood smirks at the glare. Sasuke rolls his eyes.


	4. The Iwa Drifter

The Iwa Drifter

By: Silverwolf

Sitting next to Sasuke was a blonde. Deidara had been the choice from Iwa City. The blonde was a drifter among the city. And he accepted the offer with only a mere five minutes of thought.

Deidara looks at Kaname. "Where to from here?" The pure blood shrugs, "how much time do we have?" Sasuke looks at the darkened sky. "Roughly two hours." With the reply Kaname stretches. Deidara watches the pair. "Aren't you Itachi's younger brother?" Sasuke lowers his head, "yes." Deidara tilts his head "Well at least I know both of you now." The blonde watches as the raven teen plays with a knife.

Someone steps near the blonde. Their eyes go to the pair of fingerless gloves that buckle around the male's wrists. Deidara doesn't say anything. Sasuke smirks. "What can he do?" Kaname smirks and then shakes his head. Sasuke watches as Deidara whistles. The blonde looks towards Kaname. The pure blood looks at the rest of the vampire, "creates explosives." Ruka looks at Sasuke's eyes, "his eyes look different now." Kaname nods.

Sasuke silently steps next to Kaname. "You should really find yourself somewhere to sleep. I can just bring the next one to you." Aido yawns. "How much time do we have?" Sasuke looks up. "only lost a half hour at most."

Kaname looks at Sasuke, "we'll return back to the campus of Cross Academy soon." The pure blood points, "what about him?" Deidara laughs. "He's a rejected brat from Kiri City." Kaname looks at Sasuke. The teen's eyes follow. "He's decent." Deidara stretches. "I'm ready to start back." Sasuke looks at Deidara, "then go back with the rest." The long haired blonde sticks his tongue out at Sasuke. The raven teen doesn't look amused. Kaname looks at Sasuke. "Follow. Bring me back that boy." Sasuke gives a cocky smirk, "and if I don't." Kaname looks amused, "if you don't you'll be hunting another. That's your choice."

Sasuke disappears from sight with only the pure blood's eyes following his movements. Kaname sends the rest back towards Cross Academy. Seiren remains near. Kaname waits in the shadow with his eyes still following Sasuke's movements. "He acts like a predator from the beginning. Interesting." Seiren lowers her head, biting her tongue lightly so as not to voice her opinion. Kaname smirks, "you don't like his presence, do you?" Seiren doesn't reply. Kaname smirks, "I want you to find me a teen with an interesting ability. Bone as weapon." Seiren nods. "I want him brought to me alive Seiren." The female nods. She leaves Kaname's side with hesitation.

**A/N: If anyone has any characters they'd want included. Or an idea they'd like to see. Drop me a review. If I like it and can work it into a chapter I'll give it a go.**

**ItachiSilverwolf**


	5. Old Company to Join

Old Company to Join

By: Silverwolf

Aido sits snatching candy from Deidara. The pair were bored with waiting. Night had almost passed and as far as they could tell Kaname hadn't returned. Seiren was missing also. The Night Class waited silent and tired.

The silence is broken by the sound of music. They never saw Kaname enter the Moon Dorm. Everyone rushes to Kaname's door. Instead of the usual knock they open the door. Kaname stands in the room. "What the hell were they?" the pure blood looks at the door while answering. "Level E." Sasuke growls low. "What is that?" "Level E is the deteriorated version of a created vampire." Sasuke's growl becomes threatening. "You never said I could become that." Kaname shakes his head, "you can't. When I created you I gave you my blood. Level E vampires have never tasted the blood of a pure blood. They were only bit."

"And the boy it bit. Will he become one?" Kaname shakes his head. "No. a Level E was once human. Only the bite of a pure blood can create a vampire. His case will be more interesting than Kiryu if he survives."

Sasuke continues walking, "why, because he tasted your blood after he was bit? Do you know if he will become a vampire?" Kaname makes a face, "he won't. He wasn't bit by a pure blood. Though his survival depends upon my blood. And he will most likely join the Guardians. Now to address the issue of finding someone from Kiri City since I believe we've lost our chance with my first choice." Sasuke shrugs.

The Night Class stares at Kaname, "don't tell us he can become invisible also." Kaname blinks and looks at them, "what do you mean? He's not invisible." Both Kaname and Deidara point up. The rest of the Night Class allow their eyes to look up. Sasuke stands on Kaname's ceiling. They all start to pinch each other. Kaname hears Deidara swear as one of them pinches him. "It's not a damn illusion! If it was you'd be in pain." Sasuke grins and jumps from the ceiling moving so that his feet hit the floor. Kaname tilts his head, "interesting trick."

Sasuke shrugs in response. The raven teen sticks his tongue out at the pure blood. "Bet you can't do that." Kaname shakes his head. "I can't." Ichijo is first to say something from the group in the doorway. "How did you..." Sasuke closes his eyes. "Chakra control." Deidara laughs, "you all are staring at him like he's from another planet." Sasuke points to the long haired blonde, "want to see science fiction look at his hands, without the gloves." They all stare at Kaname. The pure blood seems amused. "You might as well show them. I don't allow secrets anyway." Deidara makes a face and begins to unbuckle the cuff of the gloves. Slowly they are removed revealing poking pink flesh and teeth. "That's a..." "A mouth. Both palms. And one stitched shut along my chest." Deidara pouts a bit. Kaname shrugs. The response is a grin. Sasuke begins pacing again. The raven teen walks up a wall in front of everyone. The teen reaches for Kaname when he's along the ceiling. The pure blood looks towards the teen. Sasuke groans slightly as a song starts."Not that one." Kaname laughs. "Matchbox Twenty. Why are you torturing me?" Kaname tilts his head. "I like the song." Sasuke flips landing on the ceiling. "Yuki's your disease."

Sasuke laughs loudly as one of them starts a new song. The raven teen recites lyrics. Kaname makes a face. "The Anthem to what?" Sasuke shrugs, "I don't know, but I like the song." Kaname looks towards the ceiling, "serious note." Sasuke looks towards Kaname, "shoot." "What are you planing to do about finding me someone new from Kiri City?" Sasuke dancing along Kaname's ceiling with a new song. "I fix it. I did get the nest though." Kaname rolls his eyes, "that's the reason I haven't inflicted pain upon you." Sasuke laughs, "more like you know it won't matter to me." The Night Class stares at the ceiling. Sasuke decides to release the hold a second time. He lands upon his feet with a grin. "I'm not a freak for being able to do that." Kaname tilts his head, "your computer made noise." Sasuke steps towards the screen. "I have e-mail." The teen clicks the mouse. "From Naruto. What the...he's starting at Cross Academy. He was adopted." Kaname shrugs, "interesting." Sasuke looks at Kaname with narrowed eyes, "not interesting. A freaking nightmare. Naruto has a demon inside of him. And he's going here. You think about that for a minute." The pure blood laughs, "there's no such thing as demons." Sasuke looks annoyed, "you'll learn. That's what I said about vampires."

**A/N: Any characters or ideas that you'd like to see in drop them by in a review. Also hears a thought, will the one bit by a Level E survive and join the Day Class? Die? Or surprise them by surviving and wanting to be a member of the Night Class? Also how will Naruto react to learning there are things that go bump in the Night at Cross Academy, and Sasuke is onw of them?**


	6. Zero's Bond

Zero's Bond

By: Silverwolf

Ichijo stands next to Kaname. At Kaname's left stands Sasuke. Kaien had asked for Kaname to meet his newly adopted son. The Headmaster proudly introduces Naruto. Blue eyes strike Kaname's fancy briefly before the pure blood allows for Sasuke to be Naruto's line of vision.

The pure blood politely introduces himself and Ichijo. Naruto gives a smirk and introduces himself. Sasuke rolls his eyes. Naruto stares at Sasuke, "I guess we're in school together again." Sasuke wrinkles his nose. "No, we won't. I'm in the Night Class. You stupid, are not." Naruto tilts his head, "Night Class?" Yuki smiles lightly, "I'll explain that. I think..." Kaien cuts in and begins to explain things to Naruto. He watches as the blonde responds with laughter. "Vampires aren't real." Kaname watches Yuki become slightly distressed over Naruto's comment. Kaname tilts his head, "I find it quite interesting that Konoha City doesn't even have a myth on vampires. And yet I'm told you contain a demon." Naruto grows silent. Sasuke grins, "now what do you have to say?" The blonde looks at Kaname, "how do you know that?" Kaname points to Sasuke. "I'll kill you!" The blonde swings at Sasuke. The raven teen places his hands up in defense. Naruto goes to hit Sasuke only to be stopped by Zero. The blonde mutters under his breath. "Kuran, put your pet on a leash." Kaname snatches Sasuke back as the raven teen lunges at Zero.

"Starting tomorrow Naruto is a school Guardian." Kaname nods. Zero places an arm over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looks at Kaname, "don't forget. It's Naruto..." The blonde looks to Zero. "Kiryu." Kaien frowns a bit. "Your last name is Cross." The blonde shakes his head, "Kiryu sounds cooler." Kaien pouts, "fine it's Kiryu. But I am your father." Naruto shrugs, "if you say so old man." Zero laughs. Yuki frowns a bit, that is until Naruto drapes an arm around her shoulder.

Kaname bids the group farewell and smirks at Yuki. Sasuke follows along with Ichijo. Yuki waves at Kaname. Zero and Naruto glare. Kaien watches as Naruto glances at Zero. One teen seem to keep watches of the other. Kaien realizes that Zero understands how the younger teen feels. Zero unable to control his nature and Naruto unable to control the creature living inside of him.

Once the vampires have are gone Zero drags Naruto with him. Yuki follows. She watches Zero fire off a few rounds from Bloody Rose. What she didn't expect to see was the blades flying to another target. They all land into the target widely. Yuki blinks as Zero steps closer to Naruto. "Pretend it's Kuran's pet." Naruto laughs. The kunai sinks wide. Zero begins a length lesson. Eventually the blades all sink center. Zero smirks lightly. "I'll teach you to shoot later."

The blonde looks at Zero, "Want to try something?" The other teen tilts his head, "what?" Naruto grins, "I can walk up trees and on water." Zero looks at Naruto, "prove it." The grin widens, "only if you do it." Zero nods. The blonde rushes out of the area with Zero close behind. "You all know this stuff?" Naruto laughs, "well Sasuke can't walk on water. And he isn't likely to teach unless forced. Bright side, you got a better chance that whoever he is does." The other teen smirks. "Fine." Naruto lowers his head. "I'm not likely to beat Sasuke though. Wind only fuels fire." "He uses fire?" Naruto nods, "and lightening. Oh, avoid his eyes. He can trap you in some nasty illusions." "Why are you telling me all this?" "I figure if you have to fight that other guy Sasuke will be there." Zero half grins.

Naruto does his best to explain how he is taking steps up a tree. Zero listens and tries as it was explained. As he doesn't succeed Naruto catches his wrist. Though the teaching lesson takes most of the afternoon Zero does succeed in following Naruto. The lesson with water isn't finished as Zero drags Naruto to join in with the duties of a Guardian. Though the blonde doesn't even have a school uniform yet.

The lesson continues after the Night Class has started their class. Zero does gt drenches several times. Naruto makes a face, "Maybe we should stop for now. I've been told I have way more chakra than the normal person." Zero shakes his head. "I'm not normal. I want to keep going." Naruto sighs, "they say if you use up too much chakra you'll die." Zero shrugs, "right." Naruto makes a face, "though I've never died, just fell asleep for a long time." The blonde rubs the back of his neck nervously. Zero tilts his head, "so I take a long nap. It's fine. Let's finish." Naruto shrugs, "you're not changing it with the water's surface. That's why you fall in. don't worry I fell in too." Zero loses concentration, though before he falls under Naruto catches his wrist. "Try again tomorrow. You're spent."

**A/N: I wrote this with a killer headache so I'm not sure how good it is. Anyway, once again any characters you'd like to see or idea you'd like to share drop them in a review. If I like them and they fit I'll use them in chapters. Because I'm still lost on where this story is going. But I'm having fun writing it.**

**~ItachiSilverwolf**


	7. Spilled Blood

Spilled Blood

By: Silverwolf

Zero takes a few steps along the surface of the water. Naruto grins, "day two success." Zero nods. The blonde yawns. Zero watches him, "you'll get used to the long nights and early mornings." Naruto shrugs, "if I don't kill him first." Zero snickers a bit, "don't let Kuran's pet get to you. I'll see if I can come up with something." Naruto looks at Zero, "can I whistle and call him Fido?" Zero bursts into laughter.

The lavender eyes teen is still laughing when Yuki appears. "What's so...OH WOW! You're standing on top of the water!" Naruto and Zero nod. Yuki watches the pair step out of the fountain. Zero looks towards Yuki, "all ready that time?" Yuki shakes her head, "no. but I'm curious as to what is happening in at the dorm." Zero tilts his head, "what do you mean?" Yuki takes a hold of Zero's wrist. She pulls him him behind her. Naruto follows. They find the Night Class outside the dorm, gathered almost in a circle. Naruto moves his way up a tree to be able to see over the group. The trio hear Ruka yelling. Then Sasuke's voice. Naruto stands watching every bit. He motions to Zero. It doesn't take long for the other teen to climb the tree then pull Yuki up with Naruto's help.

Sasuke lies across the ground. Kaname steps forward. The raven teen grabs the pure blood's foot taking him to the ground. The moment the pair are back to standing Kaname makes a shot towards Sasuke. The other teen catches the pure blood's arm and jerk it behind Kaname's back holding the pure blood still. Sasuke grins revealing fangs, "now get free." Kaname tilts his head. The pure blood decides to wrap his foot around Sasuke's ankle. Jerking it forward takes Sasuke off balance. The pair go falling to the ground. Naruto's eyes go wide when he hears the crack of bone.

Sasuke releases Kaname's arm. "Breaking something shouldn't be your first choice. I'm not sure I'd call that move effective." Kaname watches as everyone is unsure of what he'll do next. The raven teen shakes his head. "Want to quit?" The pure blood nods, "for now." Sasuke bites into his own wrist. He then moves it towards the pure blood. "Here. Don't say I never did anything."

Zero covers his face. Naruto wrinkles his nose to the smell of blood. Yuki is no longer watching. Naruto watches one drink the blood of the other. "Huh?" Zero backs away slowly, "it's what the beast does,"

The blonde looks at Zero, "you okay?" Yuki lowers herself from the tree, "Kaname!" The pure blood is swift to wipe away the blood before turning towards her. "Yuki?" Sasuke rolls his eyes. And then glances towards the tree. He watches Zero push Naruto a bit. "Interesting." The raven teen laughs, "are you a vampire too?" "He's incomplete. He'll fall into the state of Level E." Sasuke grins, "at least I'll get to kill you." Zero growls. Sasuke laughs and licks his wrist just as the wound heals. "Too bad."

Naruto looks at Zero, "you're like them?" The blonde bites into his own skin drawing blood. "If you want this, take it." The scent of Naruto's blood draws all of the vampires attention. Kaname's head turns towards the scent before his attention falls back to Yuki.

Naruto eventually watches Zero give into the offer. The blonde makes a slight face as he feels the blood being pulled from his body. His eyes close slightly. The demon inside Naruto speaks in his mind. "You plan to allow him to kill you? I can't allow that. If you die I will also." Naruto growls low, "shut up." Yuki watches as Kaname stretches his arm out, "nothing happened." Sasuke shakes his head. Blue eyes start to change color. The vampires all turn their attention towards Naruto.

"It's awake." They watch as Naruto moves away from Zero swifter than even the teen was prepared for. The blonde faints suddenly. Yuki runs towards Naruto. Kaname's eyes go to Sasuke. The raven teen's eyes are locked on Naruto. "What happened?" Aido laughs, "Kiryu killed him." Sasuke shakes his head, "I've seen Naruto bleed everywhere. That doesn't usually stop him. Suppressing the kitsune to protect stupid made him faint." "Kitsune?" Sasuke looks at Kaname, "he has whisker marks on his face because of the demon inside him. It is a kitsune." Kaname looks at Sasuke, "so that was the change in aura?" Sasuke nods. "I would say it didn't like the feeling of what was happening." Kaname nods. The rest of the vampires watch as Sasuke closes his eyes and takes a breath. "But his blood smells incredible." Kaname laughs. "Everyone inside now. Kiryu, you better take that boy and go."

**A/N: How much trouble will Zero be in? How much trouble will Naruto be in? Will the Night Class decide to sneak a taste of Naruto's blood? What has become of the boy bitten by a Level E? And as always you can drop your ideas as well as the names of any characters you'd wish to see in future chapters in a review.**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	8. Awaiting Chance

Awaiting Chance

By: Silverwolf

While Naruto lies across Zero's bed they were in the clear, maybe. Kaien knew nothing of Naruto's fainting incident. Now they had to hope the teen woke before they had to watch the Night Class. "What are you going to do if he doesn't wake?" Zero makes a face. "Tell the Headmaster he isn't ready to to a Guardian." Yuki shakes her head, "I won't take away his chance." "This is all your precious Kuran's fault." "Don't blame Kaname. It's my fault." "Yuki?" "If I hadn't brought you both over there you wouldn't have ever smelled the blood." Zero lowers his head, "Yuki, you aren't to blame." The pair hear a groan. "I blame me." The voice is weary. Zero looks at Naruto, "I bet you're ready to avoid me." The blonde sleepily shakes his head. "I gave you my blood. I did it. Not you." Yuki smirks slightly. "How much trouble am I in?" Yuki groans almost silently, "actually we're hoping he doesn't know." Zero looks at the blonde, "think you can handle your duties tonight?" Naruto nods. "Good, because we have to go." The blonde nods and rises shakily. Zero is quick to help the younger teen on his feet until he shows signs of decent balance.

The trio tries to disappear swiftly as they notice Kaien. "Naruto, may I see your arm?" The blonde looks at him hesitantly, "why?" Kaien takes a hold of Naruto's arm. Upon inspection the only discovery is Naruto's own teeth marks. "I don't understand this a bit." Naruto makes a face, "Sometimes the demon is in control. It does what it wants to." "Well then maybe I should cancel class for the..." Naruto shakes his head, "NO! I can handle the job I'm given." The blonde pulls away and rushes to join Zero and Yuki.

Kaien shakes his head. Despite he suspicion of Naruto giving Zero blood there was no proof. Though if Naruto had and the Night Class knew the blonde could be in danger. The former hunter trusted Kaname when the pure blood told him he knew nothing of Naruto giving blood to anyone. The members of the Night Class agreed with the Dorm President.  
Naruto arrives at the gate just moments behind Zero and Yuki. The trio begin their duties as the gate opens. A few of the Night Class stare at Naruto. The blonde wrinkles his nose at them. A few lick their lips. Kaname remains watching. His eyes narrow a bit causing the other to move swiftly. They had all repeated back the rules of Cross Academy. But they had also smelled the blood earlier that evening. While everything went without incident the Night Class still had the thought of Naruto's blood dancing around in their minds.

Kaname had glanced towards Naruto briefly. Apparently Sasuke was correct. The blonde showed no sign of loss of blood. And kept with his escort and even patrol for the night. Naruto was indeed able to function well after the loss of some blood.

Ichijo had reported to Kaname that the boy he had brought to the Headmaster was also awake. And he remembered everything despite the fact he was close to death when the events occurred. The boy had even asked for the pair that brought him there. When he refused the male became upset. All the teen had revealed was his name and that he wished to die.

Kaien would not grant that request. The teen had the shut himself in. There had been a request for Kaname to see the teen. The only hope was that Haku would respond to the pure blood. Kaname had not revealed that he would bother with the boy. Though the Night Class was sure their Lord wouldn't leave someone to suffer.

Truth was if they hadn't found the boy with his clothing shredded they would've all judged him as a female. And Yuki seemed to want to be around him. She had decided he would be her sibling, not taking to Naruto as much as the boy. So it was unlikely that Kaname would leave the teen to rebel.

Kaname turns to Sasuke, "since you know the whole story you're going with me." The raven teen nods. "What is your plan?" Kaname smirks, "it's Yuki that wants this boy to bond with. I won't deny her that right. But..." Sasuke laughs, "the boy wants to die or be one of us. What do you plan to do about that?" Kaname grins lightly, "there's a way I can make that happen in time. First I have to be sure that he and Yuki will have s strong bond." Sasuke tilts his head, "you're cruel." Kaname shrugs, "often."

Sasuke laughs. Kaname snatches the teen out of Yuki's path. "So you'll come to see him?" Kaname nods. Yuki grins happily, 'thank you." Sasuke rolls his eyes realizing Yuki didn't hear the conversation. Sasuke stands silent. Kaname leaves Yuki with the knowledge that he would see the boy early that morning. Yuki grins.

**A/N: What kind of conversation will Kaname have with Haku? Will he keep his choice from Kiri after the conversation? Is there a punishment waiting for Zero and Naruto? Will Yuki finally gain a sibling to herself? And as always if you want a Naruto Character to enter the story or you have an idea for a chapter please leave it in a review. If it's liked and I can fit it in you'll probably see it in a chapter.**

**ItachiSilverwolf**


	9. Perfect Creation

Perfect Creation

By: Silverwolf

Kaname shakes his head lightly to a question from Kaien. Yuki had flopped along the boy's bed sometimes ago. Haku's chin rests on Yuki's shoulder. The conversation bored Sasuke. Death wasn't the subject at this time. Neither was becoming a vampire, which in front of Yuki had been a flatly denied by the pure blood. Though away from Yuki, Kaname had stated he would consider the option.

Naruto and Zero couldn't be seen or heard. Sasuke didn't even have someone to annoy. Sasuke yawns again and places his head against the door. His eyes almost close when he hears Naruto's voice. "There's an old guy looking for him." Naruto points to Kaname. The pure blood looks at Naruto with a slightly confused look. He excuses himself and motions for Sasuke to follow. The pair look at Naruto. The blonde points to a mature male. "Ichio." At the male's side is a russet haired boy. "Gaara bow to those higher than you." The male complies with the order. Sasuke stands beside Kaname watching. "Now who might he be?" Kaname smirks as Sasuke looks at the older male confidently. "He is not YOUR business Ichio." Gaara stares at Kaname through narrowed eyes. Kaname watches Gaara. "Who is he?" "A creation perfect once he obeys well." Sasuke narrows his eyes, "a possessed human turned into a vampire." Ichio gives Sasuke an annoyed look. Kaname looks at Sasuke, "thank you." Sasuke nods. Ichio eyes Sasuke, "how does he know that?" Kaname smirks, "because he knows and sees plenty. Did you see your grandson?" Ichio stares at Sasuke, "I didn't wish to keep him awake very long." Kaname nods, "well I'm not going to stay awake much longer. Was there something important?" Ichio shakes his head, "I merely wishes for Gaara to learn who he should respect."

Kaname nods and glances back towards the room he was in. "Well you'll have to excuse me. I have business to finish." "Of course." Ichio turns away, beginning to take his leave before Kaname turns away. Gaara moves forward. Sasuke comes between Kaname and Gaara swiftly with a fierce growl. Ichio calls Gaara. Kaname grins. "Come on Gaara. I'll deal with what you did later." Gaara narrows turquoise eyes.

Kaname returns to the conversation with Haku. Sasuke stands in the doorway. His eyes watch for the russet topped male. Yuki tilts her head lightly, "is everything okay." Kaname nods. Sasuke remains silent as the conversation comes to an end with Yuki hugging Kaname lightly and then blushing after realizing what she did. Haku watches a moment before leaning back along Yuki lightly. Kaname bids Yuki a farewell. Yuki grins lightly, "sleep well." She smiles to Sasuke, " you too." Sasuke bows to her lightly causing Yuki to turn bright red. The raven teen follows Kaname out of the room. Yuki sits blushing ans twisting her fingers in Haku's hair.

Sasuke looks at Kaname, "I probably shouldn't have done that." Kaname shrugs, "she was being polite. You only repeated the action. Course you know the whole story." "Speaking of which, do you think she will crate a vampire from the boy?" Kaname gives half a smirk, "if the bond is strong enough." The conversation ends as Zero and Naruto appear. "We have orders to escort you back to the Moon Dorm." Kaname nods.

The quartet step into the gate of the Moon Dorm. A long haired blonde sits just along the grass just inside the fence. "Deidara?" the blonde growls, "some old man stared at me like I meant nothing. That pisses me off. I can't sleep, yeah." Kaname watches as Zero smirks. Naruto places his hand over his mouth. Kaname looks at Deidara, "come along." The blonde huffs but follows.

"I can't believe the stupid punishment we got. We have to do patrol without Yuki and even escort them to classes without Yuki tonight. It sucks. " Zero growls low. "I still say it's Kuran's damn fault." Naruto shakes his head, "it may have began with what they did. But it's my fault. I'm sorry." Zero ruffles Naruto hair, "not your fault little brother." Naruto grins widely.

_**A/N: I know this chapter ends a bit shorter than the others, and sometimes that's how things go. Hopefully it came out decent. As always if you wish to see a Naruto character appear in a chapter or you have an idea then please leave it for me in a review. Thanks for reading.**_

_**ItachiSilverwolf**_


	10. Kaname's Blood

Kaname's Blood

By: Silverwolf

Naruto and Zero leave early for their second night of duty alone. The pair narrow their eyes as they notice Sasuke and Kaname. Sasuke recites the lyrics to a song called 'Getting Away with Murder'. Kaname starts laughing. "You're right I am the master." Sasuke punches Kaname in the arm, "this coming from someone who killed one of their own." Kaname tilts his head, "I left Kiryu some. Not my fault he didn't take it." Sasuke laughs. "I would still say you're more interesting than Konoha City." Kaname laughs, "and you're more interesting than other vampires." "I was interesting to you as a human. I still don't understand that." Kaname shrugs, "everyone needs something around for entertainment." Sasuke makes a face.

Kaname glares towards the gate. Zero and Naruto stand on the other side. The pair seem to be entertaining each other for the next ten minutes. "now that's the first time Kiryu has shown earlier than time for us to leave." Sasuke shrugs, "it was probably Naruto." Kaname laughs. Sasuke smirks, "we should bother to entertain them." Kaname tilts his head, "is that really a bright idea?" Sasuke shrugs, "what could possibly happen?" The pure blood makes a face. "It could lead to a fight. That's what could happen." Kaname smirks at Sasuke, "does that matter to you?" Sasuke shrugs, "not really." "Then come along." Sasuke follows behind Kaname as the pure blood steps to the gate. "Good evening Kiryu pair."

Naruto rolls his eyes and glances towards Zero. "They're early." Zero sighs, "how's patrol going?" Naruto grins, "No one out right now. It's too quiet. Either that or I haven't found anyone yet is all." Zero grins as Kaname looks confused. Sasuke shakes his head, "shadow clones to patrol. Really Naruto, how lazy." The blonde growls, "I'm not being lazy I'm making sure that I'm on time for the escort." Kaname tilts his head, "shadow clone?" Naruto grins, "what?" Zero watches as Sasuke's hands move. The result is a couple copies on himself. "It's annoying to see you do that." Sasuke looks at Zero, "because you can't?" Kaname watches Zero repeat Sasuke's actions, though it only produces one copy. Naruto smirks, "not bad for the bit of time I showed it to you. But I'm afraid you have nothing on this." The blonde makes a few signs with his hands and calls out what he's doing. The result is copies of Naruto as far as anyone can see. Zero grins, "you should have them help with the escort." The slightly younger teen laughs, "they might be why we haven't seen anyone."

Zero smirks as the other members of the Night Class appear. Naruto salutes Zero jokingly, "awaiting orders." The silver haired teen laughs, "let's just get them to class." Naruto nods to Zero. The gates open and the Night Class steps out it. They make the path to their class. Kaname watches as Aido walks a bit close to Naruto. The blonde vampire jokingly asks if he could taste Naruto's blood. Zero is quick to places the blonde behind him protectively.

Aido makes a face when he's staring at Zero, "Kiryu, promise I'll save you some." Zero punches the vampire. Kaname steps forward placing Aido behind him. Zero growls as Kaname narrows his eyes. The teen swings his fist at the pure blood. Instead of it connecting with the pure blood Zero hits Sasuke instead. The raven teen growls menacingly after being hit by Zero. Naruto lunges from behind Zero at Sasuke. The blonde is thrown to the ground. Sasuke is pulled down with Naruto. The pair begin to fight. Zero swings at Kaname again. The pure blood hits the teen back.

Zero moves forward. Kaname tells Kain to keep everyone else heading towards class. The rest of Night Class follow the request as a fight begins between Zero and Kaname.

Sasuke pushes himself from the ground as he has Naruto down. The raven teen kicks the blonde repeatedly. Naruto growls and grabs Sasuke's foot. He pulls it taking the raven teen off balance. Sasuke falls; the blonde is swift to take his chance to punch the other teen. A bit of Naruto's blood falls against Sasuke's skin. The raven teen licks his fingers. Naruto makes a disgusted face. Sasuke laughs, "tastes good." Naruto's fist swings at Sasuke again. The teen blocks the punch and kicks the blonde throwing him against the gates to the Moon Dorm.

Zero and Kaname's fight takes a new twist when the teen draws the blood. The next thing Zero does without thinking is sink his fangs into the pure blood. Kaname doesn't break the bite as Zero drinks from the pure blood. Sasuke's eyes go to Kaname and Zero. The pure blood motions for Sasuke to stay where he is. Zero's actions end as Sasuke steps towards Kaname. The teen is quick to go to Naruto. The blonde is dazed as he tries to get to his feet. Kaname looks at Sasuke, "leave him be."

Seiren comes into view. The girl is ready to go after Zero and Naruto. Kaname looks at her, "leave them be. Did you bring back the one I wanted?" The female nods. Sasuke looks at Kaname, "you look pissed." Kaname makes a face, "to tell the truth I am. Though the way you threw that boy you could've killed him." Sasuke rolls his eyes, "Naruto's too dumb to die that easy. He'll heal quick. Always does because of the thing in him." Seiren looks at Kaname, "there's a problem though." The pure blood looks at her, "what is it?" "That boy is ill. He'll need relief from that first or you'll have a vampire very much like the sleeping Maria Kurenai." Kaname nods, "then I'll find him a decent blood source, even if I have to use my own; that is if he'll accept the offer." Seiren nods. Kaname looks at Sasuke. The raven teen holds out his wrist. The pure blood shakes his head. Sasuke growls low before watching Kaname accept the offer, "And class?" Seiren watches Kaname, "I have a feeling you'll just be late."

Zero pulls Naruto from the ground. The slightly younger teen wipes away the bit of blood left from the others face. "We're going to be in trouble." Zero sighs as Naruto uses him to keep his balance briefly. "It doesn't matter to me. You okay?" Naruto nods.

_**A/N: I know this isn't an intense fight, just a small spat. And it's not wrote in the best of detail. I haven't wrote a huge fight in while, I'm out of practice. I'll try to make a better fight in the future. As always if you have any ideas or you have a Naruto character you'd like to see appear please drop it into a review. If I like the idea and it'll fit I'll place it into a future chapter. Hopefully this chapter came out decent. It's almost half past midnight and I'm a bit sleepy. Thanks for reading.**_

_**ItachiSilverwolf**_


	11. Too Much Fun

Too Much Fun

By: Silverwolf

Zero lies across a bed. Naruto sits towards the top of the bed. A television runs a movie. Neither teen is really paying attention to it. Zero's eyes are half closed to the setting sun. Naruto's eyes are almost completely closed. Yuki bursts through the door. "are you two awake, it's time." Naruto makes a face. Zero glances at Yuki, "time for what? We were told classes were canceled for the Night Class."" Yuki gets a confused looks on her face. Naruto laughs, "I told you she would believe it." Zero shrugs, "it looks like I owe you dinner." Naruto nods. Yuki looks at the pair. "That wasn't funny." Both teens watch Haku slowly make an appearance. "Are they ready?" Yuki smiles, "they better be because I'm not waiting of them forever." The pair rise from the bed leaving the movie still playing. Both throw their shoes on swiftly and follow Yuki and Haku.

Haku stands watches as Yuki, Naruto, and Zero begin their duties as a Guardian. Aido creeps close to Naruto. Sasuke glances towards Kaname. The pure blood nods. The raven teen moves between Naruto and Aido until he is just behind Kaname. Aido moves away as he realizes Kaname's eyes are on him. The quartet leaves the Night Class inside of their class. They divide into pairs for patrol.

Part of Zero and Naruto's patrol is also a small spar. The pair suspect that Yuki is busy having a conversation with Haku over who is 'cuter'. The pair finally meet back with Yuki and Haku. "How come where you two patrol is silent? Where I patrol is always not?" Zero laughs. "Because with Naruto working patrol we cover a lot more ground." "How?" Naruto grins, "I just use what I know." Haku smirks, "in that case next time you two should patrol." Naruto looks at Zero and the pair give a shake of their heads as a reply. Yuki grins, "you two missed me on patrol. That makes me happy." The pair choose to leave Yuki's comment alone instead of tell her about the fight. Yuki looks at Naruto. "We should get ready to escort them back." The blonde nods. Zero looks at Yuki, "we still have time." "Not if class ends early." Naruto shrugs, "she just wants to see him. Actually I'd like to punch Sasuke in the face again." Zero nods lightly. "One more round with patrol." The quartet divides again.

They meet for the second time in front of the school building. The Night Class stands watching Sasuke. The raven teen has Aido pinned on the ground. The blonde aristocrat flails around. Kaname taps Sasuke's shoulder. "Let him up." Sasuke moves away allowing Aido to reach his feet. Yuki looks at Sasuke, "what's going on?" Sasuke shrugs, "small disagreement, princess." Yuki eyes Sasuke. "Well you aren't allowed to fight here." Sasuke doesn't say a word as Kaname steps in front of him. "It's okay Yuki. It's over." Yuki blushes a bit, "I'm glad."

Zero rolls his eyes. Naruto begins a dialog with his fingers. "Oh you can't fight here. It's fine now because I stopped it,"the blonde mutters. Naruto moves one finger towards the other one. "But Kaname someone can get hurt. But no one is hurt. Because I'm the greatest," the teen mutters. Naruto then moves the fingers closer. "Oh but Kaname... I love you," Naruto mutters. The blonde makes it seem like his fingers are kissing passionately. Zero laughs loudly. Kaname narrows his eyes. Sasuke shakes his head, "idiot." Yuki turns bright red. Haku smacks the blonde, "that's just wrong."

The Night Class' escort back is in silence. Naruto rubs the back of his head half the way back. Zero makes a face towards Haku and breaks the silence. "You didn't have to hit him. He was playing." Haku looks at Yuki, "he embarrassed her. It wasn't that hard." Yuki looks at Naruto, "he's still rubbing the back of his head." "It wasn't that hard. He won't have a concussion." Kaname smirks as the Night Class enters the gates to the Moon Dorm. Yuki smirks and whispers good night to Kaname.

Naruto looks at Yuki, "you mad at me?" Yuki makes a face. The blonde makes a pouting face. "I'm sorry." Yuki watches Naruto stare at her. She sighs, "okay, I'm not mad. But it wasn't funny either." The blonde grins, "you know you're a comrade to me." Yuki smirks a moment, "that still wasn't funny." Naruto lowers his head, "and I said I was sorry. Besides your buddy hit me. And it still hurts." Yuki looks at Haku and then smirks lightly. Zero looks at Naruto, "it wasn't funny. It was fucking hilarious. That's what it was."

**_A/N: I know I still haven't brought up a punishment for the fight between Zero, Naruto, Kaname, and Sasuke. But I haven't thought of anything yet. For the scene with Naruto and his fingers 'talking' think of a child playing with finger puppets. I thought it would be funny, and suit Naruto. If it's not well all I can say is I like it. As always if you have any characters you want to appear or you have an idea for future chapters please send them to me in a review. _**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	12. In the Daylight

In the Daylight

By: Silverwolf

Kaien had come to a decision none of the quartet was happy with. Kaname and Sasuke would take a morning patrol and attend Day Classes for a day. Naruto and Zero would have a night patrol alone and attend a Night Class.

Zero and Naruto had laughed when they heard the other pair's punishment. Kaname and Sasuke were the next pair to be amused with Naruto and Zero received the punishment. The pairs were definately in for a long night. Each still having to attend their proper classes also.

Sasuke stares at Kaname. The pure blood gives Sasuke a slight shrug. Sasuke steps out of the room behind Kaname. "Double classes and patrol." Kaname nods, "it looks that way. I can't really blame him. We did start a fight. Or finished a fight. However, you wish to look at it." The raven teen laughs. "All we did was finish a fight. I would actually say the fight started with the sugar-loaded blonde. The formerly incomplete vampire was just protecting the baka." Kaname tilts his head, "he received his punishment all ready." Sasuke laughs, "I saw. I was actually laughing at it."

Kaname looks at Sasuke, "this is going to be one long day." The raven teen nods to the pure blood. Yuki and Haku are the pair's escort to their now beginning classes. Zero and Naruto had been the escort for the rest of the Night Class.

The pair are left to their class as Yuki and Haku begin their trip back. The pair run into Naruto and Zero on patrol. Yuki waves to the pair. Both give her half a wave before disappearing swiftly. "You think they are okay?" Haku shrugs. "Tonight we can help them. Tomorrow night the are on their own and have to sit with the Night Class. That's what they got dealt for a fight." Yuki frowns, "poor Zero and Naruto." "Well they aren't the only pair on punishment; the Kuran pair also have a patrol and to share classes with us." Yuki's eyes go wide, "classes with us? What a..." "A dream and a nightmare." Yuki nods to Haku.

Kaname and Sasuke are last to leave the class. Sasuke looks at Kaname. "What now? There's only so much sleep we're going to get today anyway." Kaname makes a face, "we actually have a bit of time before we'll be acting as Guardians." Sasuke stares at Kaname, "you look so happy to be doing this." The pure blood scoffs, "not. I'd rather be sleeping." Sasuke sighs, "I so would rather be staring at the inside of my eyelids. Not patrolling with the 'fandom' awake." Kaname nods. The pair will only be able to sleep a couple hours before having to perform a morning patrol.

Sasuke throw Kaname a hoodie. The pure blood shrugs the piece of clothing on. "What about you?" Sasuke smirks, "they bother me and they'll think Kiryu is a mere puppy." Sasuke and Kaname step out into the breaking morn sleepily. "This really blows." A pair of girls watch the pair. They notice Sasuke. One of the them squeals. The raven teen narrows his eyes glaring at them. The group that formed seems to slip away. Kaname smirks, "a glare huh." Sasuke smirks, "I can do worse. And if they get in my way they'll experience pain." Kaname makes a face as a group gathers. Zero and Naruto watch the pure blood yawn. The pair of teens laugh. Yuki looks far from amused. Haku shrugs.

In the beginning of daybreak a trio of pairs make the morning patrol. One annoyed and tired. Another full of concern. And the last chuckling as if they've seen the best joke in the world.

The Day Class students file in full of excitement as Sasuke follows Kaname into the classroom. The pair decide to try and hide in the very back of the classroom. Kaname places his arms along the desk. His chin soon rests along his arms. Sasuke repeats the actions of the pure blood. As soon as Kaname's eyes start to close the squealing of girls begins. The Day Class girls begin to 'mob' the vampire pair. Naruto and Zero begin to recite a piece of the chorus lyrics to 'Gives You Hell'. Sasuke keeps his voice pitched too low for the girls to hear. "Can I use my eyes on them?" Kaname shakes his head. Sasuke watches as the pure blood rises from the desk silently. He glances towards Sasuke. The raven teen follows. Kaname changes to a seat next near Zero and Naruto. The girls look too weary to 'mob' with Zero near. Sasuke flops down into a desk next to Kaname. Once again the pure blood places his head along his arms after covering the desk with them. Sasuke once again follows suit. The pair's eyes close as the teacher enters the classroom. Kaname's eyes open briefly and glance towards Yuki. She looks at the Night Class pair concerned. Kaname and Sasuke sleep along the desk with an audience.

**_Well you've learned how things went for Kaname and Sasuke. You've yet to learn how the punishment will go for Naruto and Zero. Also there's still a conversation to be had with Kimimaro. Don't worry I try to have that chapter up soon. And as always if you have an ideas you'd like to share or you have a Naruto character you'd like to have included in the next chapter please send it to me in a review. _**


	13. Into the Shadows

Into the Shadows

By: Silverwolf

Naruto and Zero sit finishing homework. The laptop to the side of Naruto played 'Mindless Self-Indulgence'. When the blonde is asked to change the music he clicks 'Crazy Frog'. Zero shakes his head. "Where do you get this crap?" Naruto shrugs, "internet." Zero writes along a notebook some. "What else you got? That's driving me crazy." Naruto laughs, "I got one." The blonde clicks another song; a scream breaks through the speakers. Zero gives Naruto a dirty look. "Sorry." Zero shrugs. The blonde begins to scroll through the list on the screen. "You can't have that much stuff." Naruto laughs, "according to the screen there's a little over ninety-six hours." Zero moves to where he can see the screen. "Who's that? The one that's highlighter." Naruto smirks, "One Track Mind bu Papa Roach." Zero tilts his head, "go with that then." The blonde clicks the mouse without another word.

The pair finish their homework and take the stuff to their rooms. Zero looks at the clock. "We got two hours." Naruto glances towards the laptop. "We can go through that list for awhile. I don't really want to do much. Tonight we're stuck in class with THEM. It sucks." Zero nods. "And we still have to patrol alone." Naruto gives the other teen half a nod. The pair play a game of clicking the mouse on random songs until they become bored and decide to start patrol.

Leaving before nightfall would give them a bit more time. What neither Naruto or Zero could've been prepared for was the vampires of the Night Class lurking in the shadows to hunt them. Cobalt eyes move scanning for what could be heard. Zero makes a face, "they're hunting us." The blonde makes a face, "now that isn't polite considering the one reason their 'Lord' slept was because he was near us." Zero looks at Naruto, "be prepared." Something explodes behind the pair. Zero is quick to move. Naruto follows. The pair hear laughter. "That's a power I haven't encountered." Naruto makes a face, "it has to be one of those created by Kuran." "Another pet?" Naruto nods.

Another explosion sends Naruto and Zero running. "Well they aren't trying to kill us. They're hunting, but playing with their prey." Naruto growls low at Zero's words. The blonde prepares a diversion. Naruto sighs, "if Sasuke's helping we're screwed." Zero makes a face, "let's hope not." Zero notices the creeping ice along the ground. "Hanabasa." Naruto waits realizing that they only located the clones. "How did you do that?" Naruto sighs, "a combination of things. I had to make it so you were with me. But you don't have the chakra I do. So I did it all myself." Zero pulls Naruto with him as the tree that was their shelter starts to burn, "Akatsuki." Naruto looks at Zero, "three then?" The silver haired teen nods. Naruto makes a face as another fire starts, "damn that one's as bad as Sasuke." The pair watch as a pair move forward. "Now what?" Naruto looks at Zero, "I say we shoot them." Zero grins and pulls 'Bloody Rose'. Naruto laughs, "you were hoping for that."

The pair begin to move again as they smell a third fire. Ice cuts off their path. Zero looks at Naruto, "any idea would help." Naruto shrugs unsure of what to come up with in the situation they're in. zero aims 'Bloody Rose' towards the trio. Naruto narrows his eyes and realizes there's only a pair moving towards them. "Only two?" Naruto watches as Zero searches for the third member of the vampire's hunting party.

A voice draws their attention. "Deidara, enough." The blonde comes into view slowly. "Now that's no fun." Kain and Aido smirk. "Remember we can't kill them." Deidara makes a face, "then what the hell is the point in even fighting them." The howls of wolves send the vampire trio into a state of retreat. Zero watches as Naruto stares at the gathering animals. Neither of the pair can explain the wolves.

The animals begin to travel at the pair's side as they make their way towards the Moon Dorm. Zero watches as the animals move away when the pair reach the gate. The rest of the Night Class meets the trio standing just outside the gate. Naruto and Zero begin their escort with silence towards the vampires.

The pair of Guardians enter the classroom only after the Night Class has entered. Tired and annoyed with the Night Class Naruto and Zero flop into seats in the back corner. Paper flies in the direction of the Guardians. Naruto growls low. Zero reaches for 'Bloody Rose' for the second time in the night. Instead Kaname throws a pencil towards Aido. Sasuke smirks a moment. The Night Class stands gathered together having a conversation. Zero sits telling Naruto a bit of what it's like to be a hunter. The blonde is rather entertained until his eyes start to fall closed. It had been a long day. Zero growls as Aido creeps close to Naruto. "Touch him for his blood and I'll make sure Kuran doesn't beat me to tearing you apart." Sasuke watches as Kaname glares towards Aido. The aristocratic vampire is quick to disappear back towards the discussion. Yagari enters the classroom. As the lecture begins Zero's eyes slowly fall closed.

**_A/N: There we have it. Zero and Naruto's punishment. Their night didn't go so smooth, that's for sure. Makes you wonder if the party involved in making Zero and Naruto's night eventful is in trouble. Also there's still the issue of Kimimaro to be dealt with. I got the idea of the wolves when I was reading a biography on Kaname Kuran. I like the idea. Mostly because wolves are my favorite animal. As always if you have an idea or you wish for a Naruto character to appear in the story please leave it in a review._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	14. Suffering

Suffering

By: Silverwolf

Aido sits eating a chocolate bar. The vampire stares at Sasuke. The raven teen sits in front of his computer watching television over the internet. "Why did you say something to me about the blonde's blood?" Sasuke looks at Aido, "maybe it's because I wanted the blood. And I don't wish to share. Maybe it's because I know Naruto. Does it matter?" Aido shrugs a bit and leaves the subject alone. Sasuke glances towards Kaname. "Besides I thought the rule was no biting." The pure blood nods in response. Aido makes a face at the comment.

Sasuke returns to staring at the screen without another word. Aido watches Kaname stare at the screen a bit. "What are you watching?" Sasuke doesn't even glance away from the screen. "Castle." Kaname tilts his head. "And it is about?" Sasuke continues to stare at the screen. "Huh? Oh, it's about a writer that follows a cop around. They solve murder cases together." Kaname stands behind Sasuke. "Do you want a chair?" Kaname shakes his head.

Kain steps into the room. "Did you see Sasuke go after that Level E earlier?" Aido nods. Kaname glances towards Aido. "If you ask for the younger Kiryu's blood again I'll let Sasuke unleash some anger on you." The pair of aristocratic vampires shiver. The pure blood smirks, "I'm glad you understand. The point is to maintain peace. Remember that."

Sasuke pulls a chair across the floor with his foot. "Sit. Standing behind me like that makes me uneasy. "As in what" Sasuke laughs, "as in preparing to kill." Kaname laughs and flops into the chair. The raven teen then wraps a blanket around himself and the chair he's in. Kaname eyes the obsidian and crimson blanket. The pure blood focuses on the crimson cloud pattern. Kaname also notices the embroidery of the blanket. "Interesting blanket." Sasuke doesn't even acknowledge the pure blood.

Aido looks at the blanket. "That thing is kind of girlish looking." Sasuke narrows his eyes. "Don't say another word." Kaname watches the raven teen. "Hanabasa, don't" The blonde aristocrat smirks a bit. "It's only a blanket." The pure blood looks at Aido, "don't begin this." Kaname's eyes go to the lettering embroidered along the blanket. Kain's eyes follow. He can see the crimson lettering reads 'Itachi Uchiha' and a year. "Who is Itachi" Kaname watches Sasuke, "you mean who was Itachi." The raven teen stares at the pair with narrowed, hate-filled eyes. "Shut up."

Kain looks at Kaname. "What do you mean was?" The pure blood watches Kain. "Akatsuki, Itachi was Sasuke's older brother. The year along the blanket is his graduating year. He was a prodigy, graduating at only thirteen. I say was because after a long fight and a lot of suffering he died. It was about a month before Sasuke joined us." Kain nods lightly, "I understand." Aido stares at the blanket, "definitely girly looking." Sasuke releases the blanket and lunges from the chair. The raven teen grabs Aido by the throat before the aristocratic vampire can even react. "TAKE THAT BACK!"

Kain moves forward. Kaname shakes his head. The pure blood steps forward. Sasuke looks towards Kaname briefly with onyx and crimson eyes. Aido stares into Sasuke's eyes. "APPOLOGIZE, or I'll make you wish you weren't able to speak. I'll do it all without even putting another hand on you. Everyone will think you went crazy. Since they won't be able to notice me doing anything."

Kaname looks at Sasuke, "you do owe him an apology Hanabasa." Aido looks at Kaname while fighting for breath. Sasuke is clearly choking Aido without hesitation even though Kaname stands within reach of him. The raven teen looks at the pure blood. Kaname bares his fangs slowly, "Sasuke, put Hanabasa down. You should know by now he's clueless at times." Sasuke growls low baring his fangs back, "not this time. This isn't about you. This is about my brother. The only person to ever give a damn about me. If someone had something to say about Yuki you'd have them dead all ready so don't tell me to release him. He owes me an apology. And he's at least going to give me that before I release him. Do you understand me?"

Kaname growls, "Sasuke, don't begin trouble for yourself." A gagging voice speaks, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I swear I won't even go into that again." Sasuke drops Aido silently. He steps back to the chair and falls down into it. He wraps the blanket back around himself and the chair. The raven teen sits silent as Kaname steps back over to the chair. The pure blood takes a seat next to Sasuke. "I know all I know because I was told the whole story. That is what made me speak to you about..." Sasuke looks at Kaname, "becoming a vampire. I'll say it for you."

Kimimaro steps into view as Aido finally catches his breath and goes to disappear. The platinum blonde looks at the pure blood. "I accepted your blood and then you made another offer. Well I accept." Kaname grins.

**_A/N: I know it took me a bit longer to update this time. Hopefully, it's halfway decent now. It's had a few rewrites. So now Kimimaro has made his decision. And Kaname revealed that he knows Sasuke's history. Will Sasuke have a punishment coming from the pure blood for 'attacking' Aido? Or will Kaname allow the incident to pass by because of his knowledge of Sasuke's past? _**

**_~ItachiSilverwolf_**


	15. Kaname's Brother

Kaname's Brother

By: Silverwolf

Aido sits in a chair in Kaname's room. Sasuke sits towards the bottom of Kaname's bed. The pure blood sits towards the top. "How do you drown a blonde?" Kaname shrugs. "Put a scratch and sniff at the bottom of a pool." The pure blood shakes his head. "I can bet you have a bunch of those." Sasuke nods. Kaname smirks a moment, "what about riddles?" Sasuke makes a face, "about all I know is the one about the newspaper and the 'Riddle of the Sphinx'." Kaname rolls his eyes, "then I have several you don't know." Sasuke lies back along Kaname's bed, "shoot." Kaname smirks, "I am red when I am born, orange when I am alive and then black when I am dead. What am I?" Sasuke makes a face, "no clue." Kaname laughs, "a match." Sasuke tilts his head a moment. "As much as you sits a play with fire you should've known the answer." Sasuke shrugs, "I told you I never paid attention to riddles. Itachi liked riddles. I usually told him stupid jokes when he told me riddles. Plus I make my own fire, no matches needed." Kaname tilts his head slightly, "how about telling a joke that won't hurt feelings?" Sasuke shrugs, "only if you tell another riddles after it." Kaname nods. "Why didn't the skeleton cross the road?" Aido tilts his head, "no guts." Sasuke looks at Kaname, "that was the answer." Kaname smirks towards Aido. "Another riddle... You can see me yet I am transparent. You can feel me but can't hold me. I take shape of what I am placed In. What am I?" Aido taps his fingers against the chair, "air?" Sasuke watches Kaname shakes his head. Sasuke makes a face, "it's liquid." Kaname smirks, "what kind?" Sasuke smirks lightly and then sticks his fingers in a glass of water. He flings the water from his hand at Kaname, "that kind. It's water." Kaname laughs, "yes. It's water." Kaname is next to place his fingers in the glass and fling water at Sasuke.

The raven teen looks at Aido and then to Kaname, "what do you get when you cross an elephant and a kangaroo?" Kaname and Aido looks puzzled. "Big holes all over Austraila!" Kaname snickers a bit. Sasuke stretches a moment, "okay one for the blonde now. Since I'm feeling a bit better. Why did the snowman call his dog Frost?" Aido rolls his eyes, "it sounded good?" Sasuke shakes his head, "because Frost bites." Aido chuckles a bit. Kaname rolls his eyes, "lame. What lives to eat, but nevr drinks?" "FIRE!" Kaname laughs, "you said that too happily."Sasuke grins. "Next one." "He has a head but no neck. He has eyes but no eyebrows. He has no legs but can move; he has wings but he can't fly. What' is this creature?" Both vampires looks at Kaname confused. "He's a fish," Kain stands in the doorway. Kaname nods. Kaname looks at Kain, "what is it?" "Nothing. I felt like cutting in." Thepure blood watches Sasuke, "anymore jokes?" "Only offensive ones."

Kain looks at the pair on the bed. "I have one. I have four legs, a foot, anda head. What am I?" Kaname laughs. Sasuke smirks. Aido looks at Kain, "I'm going to say bed. You made it obvious."

Sasuke looks at Kaname with a grin. "You got anymore riddles?" The pure blood makes a face. "not my sister nor my brother but still a child of my mother and father. Who am I?" Sasuke laughs, "you." Aido looks at Kaname. The pure blood nods, "exactly, I am myself." Kaname rises from the bed. Sasuke rises back to sitting. Kaname starts to step out the door. At that the rest of the vampires in the pure blood's room begin to follow. "I've been around a long time Sasuke, I know riddles older than you." The teen smirks, "my brother would've been good company to you. Not me." The pure blood looks at Sasuke, "well you are good company. Even if you're not your brother."

Aido looks at Sasuke, " what was he like?" The raven teen makes a face, "he was labeled a prodigy all his life. And like you were told he graduated at thirteen. Pretty much leaving me in the dust. Since I was on my last year at sixteen." "What did he do for fun?" Sasuke tilts his head, "I never seen him have fun. He was always busy. His studies, martial arts, work... and if it wasn't all of that then it was making time for me. I was so selfish at taking his time." "The picture taped over your bed, that you and him?" Sasuke nods. "Well I'm thinking he enjoed the time he shared with you. He looks pretty happy."

Kaname flicks Sasuke in the back of the neck. The raven teen looks at the pure blood, "you know Itachi used to jab his fingers into my forehead." Kaname laughs a moment, "I'm not him. But I do listen. And I am around." Sasuke nods, "I get it. I get it. You're the older brother now" Kaname flicks Sasuke in the back of the neck a second time, "I'm not looking to replace your brother, but I will be a brother... if you let me." Sasuke acts as if he's anoyed with Kaname. The pure blood tilts his head, "what's your answer?" "I think that Itachi would be happy that I've gained someone even though I lost him. And I'm pretty sure I'm all ready the annoying younger brother." Aido and Kain nod at the comment. Kaname laughs.

_**A/N: Okay, I finished this really late. It's almost 2 am. If you find any errors would you please let me know? I still haven't written in Kimimaro as a vampire I know. Also I know the jokes are lame, but I remember them from working in a day care center when I was thirteen. So give me a break on them please. The riddles come out of a book, so please don't start sending me riddles to solve. As always if there a Naruto character that you'd like to appear or you have an idea you'd like used please leave it for me in a review. **_

**_-~ItachiSilverwolf_**


	16. Visiting the Night Class

Visiting the Night Class

By: Silverwolf

Naruto and Zero were sitting in fronto f a movie. Among the pair was a one eyed kitten Naruto had pulled from a trash can. The animal was pouncing Zero's hands.

The blonde throws a piece of popcorn at the movie with a huff. "She's next." Zero titls his head, "how will she 'buy it'?" Naruto grins a moment. "The killer drags her arcoss the floor by his weapon of choice. Within a few moments the pair watch as the female's body is dragged across the screen by a meat hook. Zero looks at Naruto, "you've seen this before. Cheater." The blonde laughs and throws a pilltow at Zero, "I told you I've seen pieces I keep falling asleep during this movie." "Then why are we watching it?" Naruto shrugs, "because the Night Class has no classes on Saturday." Zero laughs and then sets the popcorn in Yuki's lap. Haku sits next to her. The pair aren't watching the movie, they are watching a drama using Naruto's laptop.

The blonde watches Yuki glance towards Zero, "huh?" The silver haired teen smirks, "we're going to roam around a bit. I know that we don't have to patrol today. And Naruto said whenever you two are finished just turn off the laptop. If you need the charger it's in the bag." Yuki nods, "tell him thanks." Zero watches as the blonde steps back into view, "you ready?"

Zero nods. Naruto tucks the kitten into his uniform jacket. Zero watches as the kitten squirm a bit before settling down inside the jacket. "Now you look fat." The blonde grins, "well I just ate a kitten." The pair start laughing. Yuki glacnes their way as both teens disappear. "Ate a kitten?" Haku shrugs.

Naruto and Zero make their way towards the Moon Dorm in silence. Behind the cate most of the Night Class act as if they haven't noticed the pair until they hear the sound of purring.

Sasuke looks at Kaname. "I don't want to know." A small fuzzy tabby face finds its way up Naruto's jacket. "Meow." Ruka points, "kitten. Not those two." Kaname tilts his head. Zero and Naruto continue their path around the Moon Dorm.

The tiny fluffball peeking from Naruto's jacket hisses towards the vampires. The plantinum blonde inside the gate looks from Sasuke towards Zero and Naruto. "Who are they?" Kaname laughs, "the school Guardians. Two of them anyway." Zero looks at Kaname, "who is he?" "Kimimaro Kaguya. He's been ill." "Well he's feeling better now." Kaname nods at Zero's comment. "He is and he starts class Monday. What else do you want to know?" Zero shrugs.

Naruto watches the kitten disappear back into his uniform jacket. Zero watches as Kimimaro narrows his eyes at Sasuke. The blonde notices the look, "did we interrupt something?" Sasuke watches Kaname, "it was a spar, not a fight." Zero laughs, "I don't care if you all kill each other." Kaname and Sasuke smirk at the comment. Naruto notices something in the grass near the gate. The blonde reaches down toward the ground. In Naruto's hand is a piece of bone. "I don't get this." Zero looks at it closely, "human bone."

Kaname looks at the Guardians. "Correct. But no one died." Kimimaro stretches, "it's a piece of my bone." Naruto looks confused. Zero looks at the plantinum blonde. "I think you should explain." Kimiaro smirks, "First off, do you believe you youner brother posesses a demon?"

Zero looks at Kimimaro. "I do." Kimimaro hen steps away. "Watch and learn." The platinum blonde slides out of a shirt. "Not interested in watching you undress." Kimimaro doesn't bother with giving a reply. Zero grows silent as bone pushes through skin. Naruto steps behind Zero slightly. Zero watches other pieces of bone 'shoot' from the tips of Kimimaro's fingers. Naruto whispers from behind Zero, "like a gun." The silver haired teen's eyes are on the bone of the platinum blonde's arm as it protrudes through the skin. Kimimaro reaches up and pulls the bone from his arm. The joints are fused and the removed bone appears much like a sword.

Both Guardians watch as Kimimaro pushes the bone back into place. He then closes his hand in a fist. "But you just 'shot' the bones to your fingers out of your skin." "Family trait. I can make more bone." Kimimaro looks towards Naruto as the blonde hides behind Zero. "You protect your brother then?" Zero looks at Kimimaro, "I'll kill any of you if you think you're going to draw his blood. That's a promise."

The Night Class doesn't look impressed with the comment. Kimimaro yawns being sure to show a set of fangs to Zero. The Guardian narrows his eyes at the vampires. "I'm guessing everyone of you understand that." Kaname looks at Zero. "Hust one thing. Don't refer to my younger brother as my pet again." Zero rolls his eyes, "whatever." Naruto watches as the kitten in his jacket is now climbing up Zero's shoulder. "Kiyru, what's wrong with your kitten's eye?" Zero makes a face, "nothing, she's a lucky kitten. She was born with one eye."

**_A/N: Well Kimimaro is now a member of the Night Class. Both pairs of brothers haven't quite let go of their feud. I created this chapter mostly out of boredom. As always if there's a Naruto character you wish to appear in a chapter or you have an idea please leave it for me in a review._**

**_~ItachiSilverwolf_**


	17. The Worst Beasts

The Worst Beasts

By: Silverwolf

Aido glances towards the screen Kaname is silently staring at. Sasuke across the floor of Kaname's room. The pair aren't paying much attention to Aido. Ichijo steps into the room. Kaname looks towards the other blonde as if waiting for something. "You know we still don't have someone from every city?" Kaname nods. "Konoha, Iwa, Kiri later, Senate has someone from Suna. Seiren brought back one from the town of Oto. And I've yet to find a way into Kumo City."

Both blondes are surprised with Kaname's calm answer. The pure blood rises from where he sits. The other pair isn't surprised when Sasuke follows. "There's something to tell." Kaname looks at the teen he's embraced as his sibling, "what is it?" Sasuke makes a face, "I thought you should know that the society now has a possessed human as a hunter. She came from Kumo and she has a partner."

Kaname tilts his head, "would it be the girl we watched leave the city?" Sasuke nods. "She encountered Yuki. And I think you sensed the rest." Kaname nods, "it awakened Yuki's true nature. Though I'm not sure how." Sasuke shrugs, "I wouldn't know how unless I saw it." Kaname smirks, "I know. I can't ask you to answer how it happened. That's why I didn't ask. But Yuki will be coming to us." Sasuke nods, "that's not all. I'm pretty sure she'll be creating herself a friend." Kaname nods.

"What of the Kiryu brothers?" Sasuke shrugs, "I don't know. Though I doubt they will be happy with knowing Yuki is a pure blood vampire." Kaname laughs, "I guess it's time to go after my younger sister." Sasuke follows the pure blood silently.

The pair are not too surprised when Yuki and Haku actually appear in front of them. "Brother, you owe me answers." Sasuke laughs, but becomes silent when Yuki turns her attention to him. "You both have kept this a secret. I should be angry at both of you. And I know that you knew because you kept calling me princess." Haku shrugs lightly. Kaname watches Sasuke glance towards him as the raven teen notices a pair of fangs. They both realize that the result was exactly as Kaname thought it would be. The youngest Kuran tries to appear angry with her brothers only to get a slight smirk from the pair.

The female looks at Kaname, "you know the pair of hunters near here are not hunting vampires." Kaname looks at her, "what do you mean?" "The society has decided that the possessed humans from the gated cities are more of a threat than vampires. The female I encoutered is all ready dead." Sasuke looks at Kaname, "then her killer will come for Naruto." Kaname nods, "and Kiryu?" Yuki makes a face, "well he's unhappy with what's happened. But I think his concern is to protect his younger sibling and not hunt us at this time. Though he did say he would not stop hunting vampires."

Kaname shakes his head, "an outlaw to the society then is his choice. Insteresting." Sasuke looks at Yuki, "you said the female you encountered is dead." Yuki nods. Kaname looks at Yuki, "do you know how?" Haku nods, "the partner with her, something about him awakened Yuki. He killed her. I'm guessing she was just a way to encounter Yuki."

The pure blood glances towards the rest of the Night Class upon realizing they have followed him. The group has been listening to the conversation. Kaname looks at them, "what do you think?" Adio looks at the pure blood. "Kiryu taught that boy with him to be a hunter." Kaname nods, "while he is a hunter, he is still human. He shouldn't be the prey of the hunter's society."

Kain looks at Kaname, "you protected Zero before. Telling us it's because he is a classmate. Do you plan to do the same with the other boy?" Deidara shrugs, "if you ask me we shouldn't let them bring about extinction of something we could use, yeah." Kaname shakes his head, "this isn't about whether or not we as vampires can use anyone. Though I've been told and I've seen pictures of the damage that a possessed human can do if they lose control of the demon inside of them. But all in all they are human, not demons, and not vampires. And something had to place the demon inside of the human to begin with."

The Night Class nods in agreement. Sasuke looks at Kaname, "this whole academy bit ends soon, doesn't it?" Kaname nods. "After that it's time we all move on. Though it seems our time of doing not much of nothing won't last." Sasuke laughs, "no, it just means things will become interesting."

**_A/N: I know people are going to be angry but I've decided it's time for this series to come to an end. If anyone wishes for a sequel then they can send a review, I guess. This story has definately come a long way from being the two chapters that were placed in a tote in January. Thanks for reading!_**

**_~- ItachiSilverwolf_**


End file.
